Shy’an M’ilya
=General Information= History Shy’an was born in an normal family, but at birth they found out that Shy’an was special. Shy’an ’s color was yellow, and normal Chiss where bleu. Her Dna was different then the DNA from the rest of her family. At her younger years this alternate DNA gave her abilities that made her body move more agile the most people. Being agile made Shy’an stand out in her village. The village chief, found her very interesting. He made it sure that she would get the finest training and education. When she became older, her potential grew. She became more and more powerfull. Even so her parents could control her Ruthless Temper. But when she was 15 her parents where getting scared of her. They asked the village chief if he could try to help her, but he was also scared of her. When she was 17 she told her parents that she wanted to leave. Her parents where to afraid to even tell her not to go, so she went away. When Shy’an reach the large city on her homeworld She quickly made way to a starport. Here she knew that her new life would begin. She bought a ride to Thule, where she came across a young human male, which was a member of an academy there. Shy’an got curious and asked the human, if she could tag along to the academy, and if she could join. She didn’t know that the human was a Sith knight, but she didn’t knew that he could help her get better into this world. When she came to the academy, she was introduced as a friend, but the headmaster off the academy took the opportunity to make her a Apprentice. But after nearly a year of training, Shy’an was more skilled them even the most Knights there. The headmaster made her do a test, the test was getting into an Jedi enclave and return with a Jedi holocron. When she commenced the test she didn’t know how long or even how she could do this, but she started it anyway. After a few months there, She tried to get close to some Jedi students. And after some time she got very close to one. Shy’an was cunning, and she made him believe that she liked him, but infact she just wanted information from him. After some time the student told more and more about the Academy where he was learning, and at even one time he told her how to get in. When she heard this she was thrilled and started to think up a plan. When she started the plan she went in the academy with her lightsaber drawn, some students looked shocked and others looked terrified. She quickly came to the room where most holocrons where stored. After getting the holocron, she got herself ready for a fight, but the only thing standing in her way where three knights. One of them being the human she used to get in. She quickly killed two Twi’lek knights, and then slowly tried killing the human. But when she looked him in the eyes, she couldn’t. She wounded him and ran. When she was back at her hiding place, she started to reflect on what happend, and couldn’t come to a conclusion on what happened to her and the human. On her way back to the sith academy, she got curious of what was in the holocron. When she opened it and learned what was inside it, she made up her mind. When she came to Thule she grabbed her stuff and vanished, vanished from the face of the galaxy. Training in the Force Masters Unknown to Shy'an is that one of the Sith Council lords was here master. Darth Mandor was still a knight there when they came in contact. And he trained her as good as he could. Apprentices Equipment Ship: Gravitate Frigate Weapons: '''Red Lightsaber, 2 Purple Short Sabers '''Clothing: '''Natth Cowling Robe, '''Armour: Krath Holy Battle Suit Underneath Categorie:The Sins Cult Categorie:Profiles Categorie:Force User